TV Issues
by Lirin Sama
Summary: Max randomly found a tape containing on cartoons and sits to watch it with Takao. But then the TV begins to act screw after getting paused. can they get it going again? or will they suffer with never seeing the end to what they were watching?


**Just a little random something i came up with looking at my broken TV. **

**I do NOT own Beyblade or MIB or Cardcaptors or Monster Fighter Club (if that's what it's called) or Pokemon or W.I.T.C.H. please enjoy this bit of pure randomness.**

* * *

**TV Issues**

"Hey Takao I found this tape of some old cartoons, wanna watch it?" Max asked bouncing into the living room where his boyfriend current snacking on some chips and soda. The other Breakers were out doing other things.

"I guess, just as long as there's no Captain Planet, you remember last time?"

Max giggled and pushed the tape into the VCR player on the TV. "Oh yeah I remember. So did you ever go and get those tights you were so interested in? Or did you go for the skirt and top?"

Takao glared at his lover but said nothing. He was going to be giving the blonde the silent treatment now of awhile.

Max hit the play button before joining the bluenette on the couch and snagging a handful of the popcorn.

"This is going to be great, its not everyday we watch some old school stuff, cartoons when they were still good."

Takao just raised a brow and said nothing. He was determined not to, well at least until Maxie apologized to him.

The tape started up, with some weird noises coming from the player, but neither boy paid it much attention. Soon the blank screen light up and on it appeared Agent J in a cowboy hat.

"Wow, it's Men In Black the Animated Series, I almost completely forgot about this" Max explained as he watched the last couple minutes of the episode.

"You almost forget, I totally did. Man why can't they have shows like this now a days?" Takao asked forgetting that he was irked at the blonde for reminding him of the W.I.T.C.H. Dream he had a few months ago.

"That's so true. I think the new show, that could be called this 'replacement' is called something like Monster Fighter Club or whatever, so lame" Max said grabbing more popcorn.

After the credits were done, they sat through some old advertisement reminding them of better times. A few minutes later Mewtwo raced across the space screen.

"Sweet original Pokemon, it's hard to catch this on anymore" Takao was now sitting on the edge of his seat as the drooled over the opening sequence and sang along.

Max laughed a bit, but he too joining in on the singing of the old theme that they had grown up on. When it was over both teens were laughing.

"Man that was great, and it's only the beginning" Takao said between his laughter. "Hey Maxie pause it, I need to hit the bathroom before I wet myself from laughing too hard."

"Alright" Max pouted as he hit the pause button on the remote next to him. "But hurry back or I'll start again without you."

"Don't you dare" Takao yelled from down the hall.

Max sighed as he sat back on the couch. The screen was stuck on an ad for Cardcaptors and he had nothing to keep him occupied until the dragon came back. So he just sat there, head tilted memorizing the shot. Sakura was dressed in one of Tomoyo's outfits and her Clow staff was summoning something, he couldn't remember that card, but he was surprised at what he did remember from the series.

Minutes passed agonizingly slow before he heard the sweet sound of the toilet flushing indicating that his friend would soon be back and they could continue the viewing.

"Uh" Max blinded, and the Cardcaptors shot he was was looking at vanished as the screen went off. "Might be one of those timed things so when the VHS is paused too long it will automatically shut off."

He hit the power button just was Taka walked back in to the room, the TV went on for a few seconds and the top left read 'eject' but then the screen went off again.

"Maxie what did you do?" Takao asked leaning over him.

"Nothing" Max squeaked. "It did it on it's own."

"Maxie, this never happens, you must have done something to it" Takao now had his arms crossed and a slight scowl on his face.

"...well the tape did give me a bit of resistance going in." Max admitted looking down at the remote in his hand.

Takao raised a brow it sounded like the tape had raped his TV and killed it thanks to the blonde teen. "Well try and fix it. This is my gaming TV after all, and I can't play games if the TV doesn't stay on."

Max gulped and watched the dragon leave the room again. This fun day had now gone horrible wrong, and he so wished he that Takao's W.I.T.C.H. dream at the moment. It would be easier to deal with that then fixing the messed up TV/VCR.

Eventually Max gave up on trying to fix the lost cause. He had tried to switch power outlets, he had it in the surge protector without and with other stuff plugged in, he tried to manually pull the tape out, but nothing worked. So he just left it with a note to Takao saying he tried and failed. And if he never brought this up again, then he promised not to bring up the dream again.

So now the TV with tape still stuck inside, lay forgotten on the bookcase never to work again.

* * *

**Thats all. Hope you enjoyed remembering the good old shows.  
**


End file.
